seasons
by sex-god
Summary: contains drug use, booze and..other stuff. Hermione has turned into..me..just read it, its a great story, i update once every 1-2 days
1. Default Chapter

Hi i'm Emma, i'm gunna be your author, the one who writes this bunch of garbadge -grins-. I'll be updating once every 1-2 days, maybe more often if i get some reviews -winks-. Hope you like my story, however i am pre- warning you that Hermione may be a tad bit oc -smiles- pretty much cause i'm basing her.on me.  
  
'Hermione, girl, get your ass down here, we're gunna be late' yelled a 'young lady' with short, cropped black hair, deep brown eyes and more piercings than you can poke a stick at. 'we cant all fly, some of us have to walk !' replied a voice from the top of the stairs as she began her fast, somewhat unorthadox decent down the stairs. 'finally ! you spent 15 minutes getting ready, 15 ! you wanna miss your train ?' 'as tempting as that sounds, i dont really think its an option' she replied in a sarcastic voice accompanied by a half hearted smirk. 'your gears in the car, hop in and i'll be out in a minute' said Hermione's new found best friend, Max, as she threw the keys to her.  
  
~~~~the station~~~~  
  
'write to my every day girl, or else i'm gunna go beat your ass, even if i have to walk there' Max said as she pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. 'air, Max, i need air' 'right, sorry, just be careful kid, dont do anything dumb' she replied as she handed Hermione her trolley. 'cya at Christmas ? Sum 41's coming over 4 days before christmas..' 'i'll be there, wouldnt miss it for the world !' and with a final grin in her friends direction Hermione stepped through the barrier, and once again became apart of the magical world of Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~Inside the compartment~~~~~  
  
'hard days made me, hard nights shaped me, i dont know they somehow saved me, and i know i'm making something, out of this life they called nothing' she softly sang as she walked into the compartment she knew her two friends would be in. 'Hey Harry, Ron' she said as she sat herself down next to them 'Hey..girl' Ron said a little uneasily, letting his eyes roam downwards 'my eyes are up here' she said with a smirk 'and close your mouth weasel you look like a goldfish' said an unkown voice, who had just walked into the compartment. 'Hey Draco' Hermione said before turning around and pulling him inside the compartment. 'excuse me miss, i dont know who you are but i wouldnt be hanging around him.' Harry said quietly 'he's right you know, try hanging around with a real man' Ron said, adding in his two cents worth with a sneer 'dont flatter yourself weasly' 'i'm doing nothing of the sort Malfoy, simply stating a well known fact' 'ah, but Ron, a man is a king, a king is a ruler, a ruler is twelve inches' Hermione said before slowely dragging her eyes downward 'are you a real man ?' Ron's face turned a beet red that would put the colour of any tomato to shame. 'Listen here, that was totally uncalled for, get out of our compartment right now' Harry said, pointing to the door. 'But Harry, surely you dont want to kick your best friend out of the compartment after all we've been through, now do you?' Hermione said, putting on a rather convincing innocent face, while Draco stood forgotten at the doorway, surveying the scene with interest. 'Blimey.. Is that you Hermione?' Harry said while looking her over 'You've changed so much..' he said with a look of awe and disgust as he took in her new image. He looked over her almost black hair that fell straight down just past her chest that ended in frosted tips, her deep blue, almost black eyes, her clear, smooth skin and multiple piercing, before dragging his eyes down lower and looking at her clothing, only to discover she was wearing black pants, with a slightly see through jumper. 'I'm not a piece of meet Harry' Hermione said before standing up, bringing Harry crashing back down into reality 'you look like a bloody Slytherin' he said, turning his nose up at the thought 'doesn't she just' Draco said, stepping out of the shadows and wrapping his arms around her waist. 'You see' he began 'there's something our little 'Mione hasn't told you yet' he said as both he and the girl in his arms showed the same smirk. 'Harry, Ron . my parents . are magical ... They went into hiding when the order discovered they where spying for the dark side . Harry, Ron, my parents where Death eaters.' She finished with a soft sigh 'THEY WHERE WHAT!!!" Ron screamed, turning redder from rage than anyone had ever seen him before 'Hermione, what kind of sick joke is this!?!?!' Harry said quietly, but in a tone that showed just how serious he was. 'It's not a joke' Hermione said, shaking her head at the two of them, in disbelief 'Get out of my compartment, NOW' Harry said, starting to shake 'You where right Draco' Hermione said, turning to face him 'of course I was, babe' he replied, before softly kissing her forehead.  
  
How was that??? First ff .. Thanks to BarbieQUE for that line..oh, right, forgot, disclaimer  
  
None of this is mine, except the plot 


	2. chapter 2

Hi, thx for the reviews, its great to know someone's reading it! Before you read this next chapter it is vital that you know that some of the lyrics in this fic are written my me and my band. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE THESE LYRICS IF YOU DO I WILL NOT BE HELD REPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS. Anyway, now that we've gotten that out of the way I hope you enjoy it and please, tell me what you think of my lyrics.. and keep reviewing.  
  
'Those bloody assholes' Hermione said as she slammed the door behind her, 'after all the years I've fought WITH them, how could they think I'd suddenly switch sides just cause I found out two people I met 2 and a half months ago are death eaters!' she screamed.  
  
'But babe. correct me if I'm wrong but haven't you 'gone to the dark side' so to speak?' Draco said while softly rubbing over the top of her right arm  
  
'Shut up..' she said, swatting his hand away before continuing down the corridor.  
  
'Oy, wait up' he yelled shortly before chasing after her, only to see a flick of her hair as she entered a compartment.  
  
'Bloody hell..' he said before following her in. 'We're arriving in 20 mins . you did know that didn't you?' he said, smirking THE smirk when he saw her scowl turn into a gasp of astonishment.  
  
'Shit! Crap . oh damn why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Thought I just did'  
  
' I need to get changed!' she said, opening the compartment door for him  
  
' Why don't I help you out?' Draco whispered as he closed the compartment door and slowly walked towards her  
  
'You'd like that way too much'  
  
'Aw . you know me so well' he said as he started to slide his hands up her top  
  
~~~~~~~THE GREAT HALL~~~~~~~~  
  
'Later babe'  
  
'Bye' Hermione said before heading towards the Gryffindor Table with a small smile playing across her face.  
  
'I wanna live, I wanna breathe, I wanna show you I wont fall on my knee's, I wanna rise, don't wanna fall, I wanna ride this roller coaster for the rest of my life' she softly sang as she sat down at the table.  
  
'Ahem' a loud voice said. 'I would like to wish all the new students to best of luck for the upcoming year, and I sincerely hope that their houses will welcome them with open arms' Dumbledore began 'I would also like to remind you that the forbidden forest, as the name suggests, is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. There is a reviewed list of all banned objects inside Mr. Filches office and finally I would like to formally invite all those wishing to participate in Hogwarts first singing contest to sign up after the feast tonight. The singing contests will be held every Friday night throughout the year and the person who has won the most individual singing contests at the end of the year will receive a prize. And of course, house points will be involved. The first competition shall begin tomorrow night. That is all, please eat and be merry'  
  
'hmmm a talent quest..' Hermione whispered to herself before starting to eat some of the delicious food that had just appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~Outside the Great Hall~~~~~~  
  
'Pssst, Myo, over here' whispered a male voice from behind a classroom door  
  
'What is it Draco?' Hermione replied after slipping into the classroom  
  
'Be a darl and be a backup dancer for me tomorrow night'  
  
'Your entering?'  
  
'Yea, didn't you see me sign up? I was behind you the whole time'  
  
'No . no I didn't, what song are you singing?'  
  
'You'll see . but what are you singing?'  
  
'You'll see.' she replied with a smirk  
  
'Come into the Room of Requirement at 11pm tonight and I'll teach you all you need to know'  
  
'Alright, but I'm off now'  
  
'Till then'  
  
'Bye'  
  
~~~~Gryffindor Common Room, 10.30pm~~~~~~~~  
  
'This world, This world is cold, but you don't, you don't have to go, your feeling sad, your feeling lonely, and no one seems to care, your mothers gone and your father hates you, this pain you can not bare' Hermione softly sang as she gently strummed her guitar  
  
'But we all bleed the same way as you do, and we all have the same thing to go through, hold on if you feel like letting go, hold on it gets better than you know' She continued singing, her soft voice filling the common room.  
  
'Harry . have you seen Hermione come in tonight?' Ron said in a whisper  
  
'Why do you care Ron? She's betrayed us . she isn't one of us anymore'  
  
'But Harry we don't know that she might have just . Harry do you hear that?' Ron said, even quieter than before, 'Listen'  
  
'Your days, you say there way too long, and your nights, you cant sleep at all, hold on, and your not sure what your looking for, but you don't want to no more, and your not sure what your waiting for but you don't want to no more' Hermione sang, still strumming her guitar, tears cascading down her cheeks'  
  
'Lets go check it out' Harry said before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him over until Hermione came into view  
  
'Shit' Ron said a little too loudly  
  
'What the fuck Ron! What are you doing here?' Hermione said while quickly wiping her cheeks  
  
'What are you doing? Ron asked while eyeing her suspiciously 'Your not sending some sort of message to you-know-who with that thing . are you?'  
  
'No Ron, that's a guitar . how come you never told us you could play?' Harry asked, wrenching it out of her hands'  
  
'Because its none of your god damn business Potter' Hermione said while pulling it back into the safety of her arms. 'Now if you don't mind, I have a life to attend to' she said before walking away from them, towards the portrait  
  
'And where are you off to?'  
  
'None of your business Ron'  
  
'Yes it is my business' Ron said before grabbing her arm and turning her to face him  
  
'Get your hands off me Ron'  
  
'I want answers' he said while Harry stood beside him, nodding  
  
'Go fuck a tree Ron' and with that Hermione walked out of the portrait, slamming it behind her.  
  
Expect the next update in about 28 hours, possibly less if I get lots of reviews 


End file.
